


Tachibana 5 Prompts

by sever77



Category: Captain Tsubasa (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Twincest, implied twincest in the other ones, or teenage foolery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: just some small wordcount on Tachibanas, because they're my favourite characters from Captain Tsubasapushes the line between Teen and Mature imoexcerpt from the first prompt:"“Oi, Kisugi.” Masao tapped his cheek expectantly.Kisugi sighed and shook his head. He was not going to give Masao the satisfaction of a kiss in front of Kazuo."
Relationships: Misaki Taro/Tachibana Kazuo/Tachibana Masao, Misugi Jun/Tachibana Kazuo, Tachibana Kazuo & Tachibana Masao, Tachibana Kazuo/Tachibana Masao
Kudos: 1





	Tachibana 5 Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> prompts are:  
> [Cleaning  
> Sharing  
> Professional  
> Music  
> Outsider POV]  
> I just wrote words that I thought I'd write about

**Cleaning**

Masao and Kazuo wanted to help with the cleaning but Kisugi was not having it.

“Your legs need rest if you’re going to play tomorrow; honestly, who’s heard of a national representative intentionally injuring themselves.”

“But we knew when we did that we’d get your loving care! And Tsubasa needed the goal to fulfil his dream.”

“Baka-Masao, That’s your dream too.” Kazuo pitched in. “And I would’ve preferred Jun taking care of me, at least he went to medical school.”

“Jun this, Jun that, anyone would think you’re dating!” Masao complained.

Kazuo turned to face away from his brother.

“Oi, Kisugi.” Masao tapped his cheek expectantly.

Kisugi sighed and shook his head. He was not going to give Masao the satisfaction of a kiss in front of Kazuo.

-

**Sharing**

“Mi-sa-ki~ it’s been so long.”

The twins were getting affectionate and handsy at their dorm. Hormones. Hormones and puberty and a burst of confidence from winning the International Junior Youth Tournament together.

-

“Eh???! An overnight stay? And you want both of us home?”

Masao could see Kazuo start to blush at Misaki’s words.

-

Frankly he wasn’t surprised they both needed sleep. Training before and after high school ‘till after the sun had gone down. Misaki supposed he could get his hugs and kisses and… other activities done in the morning before he left.

-

**Professional**

The Tachibanas were known by other clubs as being perfectly polite, but that wasn’t quite the truth of it.  
Masao would run his mouth after a match, as soon as all the reporters left. Words no respectful citizen or representative would repeat. And Kazuo, well he was worse.

During training camp, he would make it known when he was woken up, or had water trickled down his back, or was seen with his pants off.

-

**Music**

“Queen? Like Victoria? Did she release albums?” Kazuo asked.

“No, no, you’ve got it all wrong, they’re a rock band, everyone in America knows them.” Masao grinned. “I can lend you a cassette!”

-

**Outsider POV**

_Twins share water, a sign of love?_

“That barely passes as an excuse for a football magazine.” Tsubasa reassured them.

“Thank goodness, we’ve been dropping hints for months!” Kazuo said.

Tsubasa’s distressed glance was worth the ruse.

“We’re not.” Masao said.

“Says you.” Kazuo added.


End file.
